1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a fixing unit which fixes developers transferred to a printing medium to the printing medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a printing medium according to an input signal, and may include a printer, a facsimile, and a multi-function apparatus having combined functions thereof.
An image forming apparatus includes a paper feeding unit in which printing media are stored, an image carrier unit including an image carrier on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, developing units supplying developers to the electrostatic latent image on the image carrier to develop the electrostatic latent image with the developers, an exposure unit forming the electrostatic latent image on the changed image carrier, a transfer unit transferring the developers on the image carrier to a printing medium, and a fixing unit applying heat and pressure to the printing medium to which the developers have been transferred to fix the developers to the printing medium.
Among the above components, the fixing unit generally includes a heating roller including a heater generating heat and a pressure roller being in pressure contact with the heating roller to form a nip. When the printing medium to which developers have been transferred passes through the nip, heat and pressure are applied to the printing medium to which developers have been transferred, and thus the developers are fixed to the printing medium.